


Misstep

by mandatorily



Series: Clumsy Verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clumsy Verse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a bit of an accident on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misstep

Jared slams the door of his trailer, leaning against it in shock. Mortification. Closing his eyes, he sees it all happening again in bright, quick flashes. A misstep. Miscommunication. Jensen trips, lands face-first in Jared’s crotch. Full lips wet against Jared’s dick and so fucking perfect even through the jeans. Jared’s cock responds, straining up into the feeling. Then Jensen’s looking up at him through those impossible lashes and suddenly Jared’s running for his trailer. He comes back to himself when a hard fist pounds on the other side of his door. “Open up, Jay. We need to talk.”


End file.
